Baby, I Love Your Way
| Length = 4:43 3:31 (7" version) | Label = A&M 1832 | Writer = Peter Frampton | Producer = Peter Frampton | Certification = | Last single = "Show Me the Way (live)" (1975) | This single = "Baby, I Love Your Way (live)" (1975) | Next single = "Do You Feel Like We Do (live)" (1976) | Misc = }} "Baby, I Love Your Way" is a song written and performed by English singer Peter Frampton. It was released in September 1975 and was first featured on Frampton's 1975 album, Frampton. The song segues from the previous track "Nassau". A live version of the song was later released on his 1976 multi-platinum album Frampton Comes Alive!, where it gained popularity as a hit song, peaking at number 12 on the U.S. ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart.Whitburn, Joel (2004). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits, 8th Edition (Billboard Publications) It also reached number three in Canada. Track listing ;7" single - United States (1975) # "Baby, I Love Your Way" - 3:17 (edited from the LP version that runs 4:43) # "(I'll Give You) Money" - 4:35 ;7" single - United States (1976) # "Baby, I Love Your Way" - 3:28 (edited from the LP version that runs 4:43) # "It's a Plain Shame" - 4:21 Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Big Mountain version The song was covered by the American reggae/pop band Big Mountain in 1994, reaching number 6 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart and number 2 on the UK Singles Chart (being kept off the top spot by "Love is All Around" by Wet Wet Wet). Their version achieved major worldwide success, reaching the top ten in many countries across Europe. Their version is featured on the soundtrack for the 1994 movie Reality Bites. In the film itself, Michael Grates (played by Ben Stiller) explains the origins of the Frampton song. Track listing ;CD single - Europe (1994) # "Baby, I Love Your Way" - 4:28 # "Baby, I Love Your Way"(6 Point 6 On The Richter Scale Mix) - 6:54 # "Baby, te quiero a tí" - 4:40 Chart performance (Big Mountain version) Other cover versions *The American dance-pop group Will to Power created a medley of Frampton's song and the 1975 Lynyrd Skynyrd hit, "Free Bird", in 1988. Titled "Baby, I Love Your Way/Freebird Medley", this version spent one week at #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. In popular culture In Stephen Frears's 2000 film High Fidelity (film), the character Marie DeSalle, played by Lisa Bonet, sings a cover of the song. The song appears in the Family Guy episode "Death Lives" in which Frampton has a cameo. References External links * Category:Peter Frampton songs Category:1975 songs Category:1976 singles Category:1988 singles Category:1994 singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Pop ballads Category:Songs written by Peter Frampton Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Peter Frampton Category:Live singles Category:A&M Records singles Category:RCA Records singles